Love is a funny thing
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: based loosely on Taylor's Swifts fifteen.


"_**Take a deep breath and walk through the doors it's the morning of your very first day. Say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while, trying to stay out of everybody's way. Its freshman year and you're going to be here for the next four years. Senior boys will wink at you and say you know I haven't seen you around, before. Cause when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you." **_

_** Taylor Swift. **_

**It's been a while since I wrote and read a Jakeward story. I mean it, for the last two weeks, I have been reading and writing Jaspard (Jasper/Edward. For those who don't know.) It's highly addictive and I have found the best story in that paring, it's called Landslide by Domward's mistress. It's really good, if you are Jakeward fan, I know I am but I had to admit I like this one, it's sort of a Edward cheating on Jake so, but who cares it's really good. You should check that out. **

**So I decided to write another Jakeward story since it's been so long since I did and I want to see if I still got it. **

**This little ficlet is based of Taylor swift's song if that wasn't obvious. This is one of my favorite songs from her and I wanted to write a story based off it. So in this story we have OC Cullen, meaning seductive freshman hunter Edward. Lol and a freshman Jake, oh my. I decided to post a little surprise at the end of this story, so I hope that you stay tuned to know what it is. **

**Title: love is a funny thing**

**Rating: does it matter? Ok it's rated M for sexual themes and a little sex, ok not sex just a little foreplay. **

**Paring: Jakeward. Possibly? **

**Progress: One shot. Ok, it just came to me, inside this one story will be two. **

…**.**

"Calm down, it's ok, everything's gonna be fine." I said as I made his way down the halls of Forks high school. It was my freshman year at the school and I was nervous. Thankfully some of my friends from my old middle school were there as well; Quill Atera, Embry Call and Sam Ulley were attending. Well Sam was from my middle school but Sam was now a senior and he told us three freshmen that he would watch out for us. I found my two best friends sitting in the courtyard going over their schedules. I approached them and they started laughing when they saw me. I didn't know why but they did.

"What's so funny?" I asked them as I took a seat across from Quill.

"You dude, you look so stiff walking over here." Embry said.

"Yeah, I'm kind of scared. School's gonna start in like twenty minutes. I can't do this."

"It's nothing, Sam's got our backs." Quill said.

As I took a breath we caught sight of Sam coming their way with his girlfriend Emily. They sat down next to me.

"So, are you niners ready for school?" Sam joked with them. He knew that they hated being called niners and he did that to get on their nerves.

"Yeah, well except for Jake over here." Quill said pointing to me; I was going over my schedule again.

"What's your first class?" Emily asked us.

"English I" Quill answered.

"Gym" Was embry's answer.

"Pre IB Biology." I said. Everyone looked at me. "What?"

"That's a senior class." Sam said. "I always knew you were smart but I had no idea that smart."

"Yeah well, I'm kind o f scared."

"Don't be." Emily said smiling. The bell rang and I jumped. It was time for my first day at Forks high. The halls were crowded and I tried my best to avoid the crowds that formed. I finally found the class, room 105, Mr. Saler. I walked into the class and to my surprise not that many kids had arrived yet; I took a seat in the middle of the classroom. Soon enough everyone began to file in. I noticed my sister's boyfriend Paul was in the class, now that was a surprise. Paul was not exactly the smartest person in the world. I noted Paul and said a quick hello. Another person and then another person and finally two people that seemed to move in slow motion. They were both really pale but it complimented them. One was female and the other male. They were holding hands; the male is what drew me to them. I didn't know if I was gay or not because hey, I was only fifteen. The girl took a seat next to some other girl and the male sat next to me. I faced forward, yet I could feel his eyes on me

"What the hell are you looking at?" I said. I didn't mean for it to sound harsh.

"Nothing, you're a freshman right?"

"Yes."

"Why are you in a senior class?"

"Because I am smart, got a problem?"

"Of course not."

The rest of the class went by without another word from the guy; I didn't even learn his name.

…

LUNCH:

I sat with my friends during lunch and I was silent the entire time. No one worried and then Sam said something.

"So, I heard from a little birdie that you were talking to Edward Cullen today."

"Who?"

"They guy in your bio class. "

"His name's Edward?"

"Yeah and stay away from him."

"Why?"

"Because he takes unsuspecting freshman, makes them fall in love with him and then he sleeps with them. The next thing you know the freshman is upset. I don't want that to be you this year."

"I know better than that."

"I know you do so be on guard, I don't want to have to beat the hell out of him."

…………………………………………………………….

I had gym for my last class of the day, since it was the first day we didn't have to dress out. I sat on the bleachers, on one I knew was in this class period but I did spot Edward Cullen looking my way.

"SO, Edward Cullen has set his eyes on you." I heard a girl say. I turned to see some girl. She had dark hair and rimmed glasses.

"Yeah, I guess he does. My name is Jacob black."

"Angela Weber, you're a freshman right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so, I noticed you in Bio class."

"So tell me, what's special about him,' I said pointing towards Edward who was now with more kids.

"You mean Edward? Well he's the bad boy of the school, doesn't follow the rules and yet every girl loves him."

"Is he dating that girl?"

"Bella Swan? No way, he would never date her; they are more like best friends. And just to know, those other kids are Edward's siblings, Emmett's the big one, and Alice is the tiny one. Stay away from them as well. They are more dangerous than Edward."

"Um, ok noted."

For the rest of the class Angela and I talked about random stuff. And the entire time Edward kept his eyes on me, it creped me out now that I knew what his intentions were. When the bell rang I headed out to the parking lot to only find that Sam had football practice and Embry and Quill took the bus home. I looked around for Paul but he was nowhere to be seen. I spotted Angela standing by her car and wondered if she would take me home. I picked up my things and headed there to be stopped by Edward. I didn't notice what he was wearing today but it looked good on him. A black shirt that hugged his body, a black leather jacket over that and dark skinny jeans.

"Excuse me." I said. He didn't move. "I said excuse Me." he still didn't move. So instead of repeating myself I just pushed passed him but he grabbed my hand. It wasn't rough or anything but it still hurt.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I like you."

"And?"

"I want to get to know you."

"I don't think so. My friends warned me about you so, no."

I struggled against his hold but nothing.

"I will scream."

"No you won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because deep down you want me as well."

He was probably right, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I looked over and saw Angela looking my way, she whispered in the ear of someone and within seconds he was next to me.

"Let him go Cullen." The man said.

"Go away Jasper."

"No, let him go."

The one Jasper gave him a look and then he let me go.

"You can't keep me from him."

This guy was talking like I was his already and it was weird.

"Look, I don't care who you are but I want you to stay away from me."

"Come on Jake, Angela will take you home."

We walked away and got into his car, I sat in the back and Angel sat in the front.

"Jake, this is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper this is Jake.'

"It's nice to meet you and thanks for that. I don't know what his problem is."

"Edward just wants to have something that doesn't want him back. And no problem about that."

"So do you know him that well?"

"Yeah you could say that."

I wanted to know how he knew him but I didn't press it. When they dropped me off to my house I received a call. It wasn't a number I recognized so I didn't answer it. Moments later I heard a knock at the door. I went to only be greeted by Edward Cullen. I didn't open the door.

"Come on babe, open the door."

"I am not your babe, so I would appreciate it if you left my house now."

"And what if I say no?"

"Then I would have to call the cops."

"Come on, don't be like that. I can't help it if you're really attractive."

"Yes you can, there are plenty of other freshman out there."

"I don't want the other freshman. I want you."

"Sam warned me that you would be all like this."

"Sam? Sam Ulley? You're listening to that bastard?"

"That bastard is my friend."

"Well you're friend is no better than I am."

"What does that mean?"

"He probably told you of my conquest with the little freshman."

"Yeah he did."

"Don't listen to him."

"Why not?"

"Because. He's a good for nothing liar."

"No he isn't."

"Yeah he is. He said that I go after those freshman? Truthfully he started it. When we were sophomores, he wanted to the freshman conquest. When it got out of hand he stopped it."

"Why?" I don't think I should listen to him but I was taught to listen to both sides of a story.

"He took it a little too far, a seventh grader named Seth. If you don't believe me then ask him yourself."

Edward left and that's when I called Sam. He picked up on the first ring.

"Seth." That's all I said. I heard his breathing hitch on the other side of the line.

"_How'd you find out about that?" _

"Why did you lie to me?"

"_Edward's bad news." _

"Not as bad as you. You started it, the freshman hunt."

"_I did, but then I stopped and Edward kept going."_

"Yeah, you got him into it. It's all your fault."

He didn't say anything else after that and I hung up the phone. Ok so maybe he did start it, and Edward wasn't to fault but I was not about to suddenly start liking Edward Cullen. I went up to my room; I finished my homework already so I didn't have anything to do. I pulled out my laptop and got on facebook. I noticed that I had three new request. I looked to see that the Cullen clan wanted to be friends. I thought about it, should I befriend them on facebook or reject them? Who knows? So I accepted. As soon as I did I got a wall post from Edward.

**Hey cutie, thanks for the acceptance**.

I just scoffed and replied back.

_**Don't call me cutie. **_

**Why not? **

_**Because I don't like you at all. And just because we are friends here doesn't mean that we will be in real life. **_

**Why not? **

_**Because I don't just want to be another number. **_

**Trust me, you won't be. **

……**.**

**What? Did I say something wrong? **

_**No, a part of me wants to believe that**_**. **

**Then do, I like you, give me a chance and I will prove that to you. One date, that's all I ask. **

_**I don't know, I'll have to ask my dad. **_

**I already did. Your sister seemed to object but I had a convincing smile. **

_**When did you talk to him? **_

**I saw him on my way to my car today when I left. **

_**No, you couldn't have, my dad's not home. **_

**Check the garage. **

_**I have to go. **_

I logged off and headed towards the garage. I met up with my sister along the way.

"You don't want to go in there." She told me.

"Why not?"

"I just left out of there and I saw something I didn't want to see."

"And what was that?"

"Dad making out with Rosalie."

Rosalie was my mom's step sister and after my mom left us Rosalie stepped in.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope they are in full blown make out session."

''Well he needs to hurry up."

"Why?"

"I want to know why in the hell he gave Edward Cullen permission to take me out on a date."

"I don't know. I told him that it was a bad idea."

"You should have tried harder."

"Do you want to go out with him?"

"A part of me, yeah and then there is this part that doesn't. "

"Well which part is more dominate?"

"The part that wants to go out with him. I don't know why but I just really want to go out with him."

"I guess it's just the part of everyone in the black family that's attracted to bad boys." She smiled before leaving me there. I went back into my room and got back on facebook. I checked under his profile and found his number. I dialed it.

"_Jacob?" _

"How'd you know it was me?"

"_I have your number." _

"So, what time are you picking me up?"

……

Date night:

He picked me up around eight, I was really nervous about this. I heard so much about him and his family that I didn't know what to expect.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"My mom wants to make you dinner."

"Dinner? Your mom?"

"Problem?"

"No, I was just saying, I mean."

"You heard so much about us that you don't know what to expect."

As if he could read my mind.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. Just because we are this way has nothing to do with my mom and my dad. They are very loving people."

The next time we stopped it wasn't until we were in front of his house. It was a huge home, almost like a mansion.

"This is where you live?"

"Yes, something wrong?"

"I just didn't expect."

"Not many people do."

We walked into the house, he had his arm around me guiding me into the house. Standing in the kitchen was a woman, she was very pretty and reminded me a lot of my mother.

"Esme." He said. She turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob. Finally too. Edward would not stop talking about you." I looked to him and he was blushing. Edward Cullen was blushing.

"So we'll just be in my room, you can call us when it's ready."

"Sure no problem."

We left out of the kitchen and went up some stairs. We passed by a couple rooms and I caught sight of his sister. She was sitting on her bed, ripping the heads off the dolls. She looked up at me and smiled, she was donning vampire fangs.

"Ignore Alice. Trust me."

We finally reached his room. I braced myself. I don't know what for. But I did. As soon as he opened the door I nearly fainted. It wasn't a weird room but a normal one.

"This is my room." He said. I walked in. there was a normal bed, normal dressers and everything. "Have a seat." He pointed to a couch. I took a seat and he sat next to me.

"So. What do you think?"

"I like it. A lot. This is not what I was expecting to see."

"Everyone says that when they come here."

I felt a pain of jealously for a while.

"How many people have you had here?"

"Does that really matter?"

"No, I guess not."

He moved a little closer to me. His arm snaked around and rested on my shoulder. I felt his other hand on my thigh, my pants started to tighten by the closeness of his hand. He blew in my ear and I shuddered. Soon I felt my zipper come undone and his hand went into my pants. I wanted to stop him, I really did but something in me said no. I felt his hand wrap around my now leaking member. I felt him smear the pre-cum that was there around my cock.

"Uhm, Ed…Edward I've never done this before."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

He pulled my pants all the way down and he did his as well. He stood up and pulled them off. I watched as he walked over to his dresser and pull out a small bottle. He came back over and stood in front of me, he took the bottle and splattered some of the liquid onto his cock. He sat back on the other side of me and pulled me with him. The next thing I know I felt his cock enter me.

"Just relax babe and move a little bit."

I did what I was told and moved around. It started to feel a little better.

"That's it, now move a little faster."

As I did I felt his hands wrap around my waist. He held me in place while I moved faster. Since I had never done this before I started to shake. I read online that when you shake you're getting ready for an orgasm. And sure enough I came a few moments later. I looked into Edward's eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I said getting up. He pulled me back down.

"Don't worry about it. It's your first time. You will get use to it."

We stayed like this for a while longer until his mom called us down for dinner. He cleaned us up before we went down.

…

Three days later:

I haven't seen or spoken to Edward since that day. I knew better, I gave it up to him and he left me just like that. All that he said was nothing but a lie. I was in class with Angela that Wednesday when I saw him. He walked into the class, he didn't even glance my way at all. I had to fight back the tears.

"Everything ok?" Angela asked me. Guys were playing basketball and girls were playing volleyball. I just so happened to be on Edward's team. I decided not to talk to him. He had no problem with that because he was talking to Alec, another freshman. This was just ridiculous. He told me he loved me that it would be different with me and this is what he does. I complained to the teacher that my stomach hurt and sat on the bleachers. Angela soon followed.

"Ok, tell me what the fuck is your problem." She demanded.

"I fucked Edward Cullen."

"You didn't?"

"Yes, I know it was a mistake and I'm so stupid for doing so." I cried and she pulled me into a hug.

"Its ok, I know he's a bastard, but we'll get over it."

As soon as the bell rang Angela and I headed out to the parking lot. She invited me over to Jasper's house so we could just talk. I was sitting in the back of Jasper's car while the two love birds were inside the school getting their books when I saw a shadow. I looked up to come face to face with Edward. I wasn't going to talk to him at all.

"I've missed you." He said.

I still said nothing.

"Come on, talk to me."

I turned away and closed the door and rolled up the window. He banged on the window and I just ignored him. I pulled out my ITouch and put the plugs in my ear. I couldn't hear what was going on but I saw. Jasper had come out now and was yelling at Edward. He said something and then hit Edward in the face. I wanted to get out and check on him but didn't have enough time. Jasper and Angela had gotten into the car and was driving off. I took out the ear buds.

"What the fuck was that all about?" I asked.

"He was messing with you." Angela spoke for Jasper. He was too riled up to speak.

"I know but did jasper have to hit him?"

"He wouldn't shut up. He kept saying that he loved you and we all knew that was a giant lie."

"Yeah but that's no reason to hit him. You know what can you just take me home?"

Jasper turned around and headed in the direction of my house. When I got out the car I headed straight to my room and locked the door.

"Jake, Son, there's someone at the door." My dad said about fifteen minutes later. I went downstairs and there was Edward. I started to go back up the stairs but he got to me quicker than I was moving.

"Can we talk?"

"No." I pulled free. My dad was still in the hallway.

"Jake, something wrong?"

I knew that if I told him he would go and get his shotgun and shoot Edward if I asked him too.

"No dad, everything's fine. You have five minutes." I led him to my room. It wasn't as big as his so he had to sit on my be with me.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You seriously asking that right now?"

"Yeah."

"You are stupid."

"Come on, tell me."

"Let's see, you don't call me for three days. At Scholl you totally ignore me and then you were flirting with Alec. I knew what this was going to be, I don't know why I expected anything different."

"I love you."

"No you don't. You love my cock."

"Don 't even say that. You know how much I love you."

"Then why in the hell were you doing all that crap?"

"It's who I am."

"Then if that's who you are then I can't be with someone like that."

"If you want, I'll change. I want this relationship to work, I really do and if it means that I have to give up the game then I will."

"Do you mean that?"

"I'm here ain't I?"

"Yes, yes you are."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you so much Jacob Black."

"Yeah and I better be the only one or else no more of what I have to offer."

"So, can I get some tonight then since we are in a relationship?"

"No, after how you treated me today, I don't think so."

…..

Months later: the prologue: somewhat of one.

Edward was graduating, he told me that he won't be leaving forks at all. Instead he would be going to Washington University. I was glad for that, at least I could keep an eye on him. Angela and Jasper slowly accepted him into my life, along with all of my friends. The year was ending and I was helping Edward pack up and leave.

"So, no screwing around. Right?" I asked him.

"Of course not, I know better."

"I'll miss you."

"And I'll visit you."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

…………………………….

**Now, this is the would be sequel inside this story, it's called a would be because if I were to write one, this is what it would be.**

…

**Sophomore year: **

I was starting my sophomore year of high school now. I was still in senior classes and my friends started them as well. I watched all the freshman as they were scrambling around looking for their classes. It was funny because this was me a year ago. I had gym again but with no one I knew. I saw this one freshman though, he looked familiar to me.

"Hi." I spoke to him.

"Hi." He said.

"Have we met before?"

"I don't think so."

"My name is Jacob."

"Seth."

Seth, it couldn't be, the Seth that got Sam to stop the game.

"Did you know Sam?" I just spurted out.

"Sam, how did you?"

"Sam's a friend of mine."

"How is he? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, hey I want to know, if it's ok with you. What happened?"

"Between me and Sam? The usual. I was too young for him. I was twelve and he was fifteen. I didn't see a problem but he did. You know he took my virginity from me. So where is Sam?"

"FSU."

"Oh, well that's good."

"It is. So uhm, it was nice to meet you."

I started to get up but he grabbed me.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't have any friends and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be friends?"

"Of course. Any friend of Sam's is a friend of mine."

…………

**And I let you guys get that little bit. I have no idea if after I sign out of school which will be this Friday the fourteenth if I will have time to update any of my stories. For those that don't live in the USA or whatever, FSU is Florida State University, home of the Seminoles. And now for the surprise. What? You thought that was it? Of course not. I decided to give you guys a short non dramatic and happy Jakeward story. **

**Title: Heartfelt**

**Summary: I wanted to propose, but how would he take it? And what was it with his ex being back in town? **

**Paring: Edward/Jake **

**Jake's ex is Riley. Just to add that in there**

**Other parings by weird selection that I did: **

**Jared/Jessica**

**Emmett/Rosalie**

**Seth/Sam (I actually read a story with these two and it's really good.) **

**Alec/Angela**

**Jasper/Alice**

**Paul/Bella**

**Carlisle/Esme**

**The whole crew minus Seth is exactly twenty one. **

**Rating: M for sexual themes and situations. **

**A/N: ok, I know most of my stories deal with a lot of heartbreak, I promise, this one will not have a lot of heartbreak or none at all. **

…

Edward:

I met Jacob Black three months ago through a mutual friend. Bella introduced us at her party that she threw. I was standing on one side of the room, he was on the other, I noticed him but he didn't notice me. Bella came over to me with her husband Paul who just so happened to be the brother of Jacob. She noticed how I was staring at him and decided to let us meet. He was a bit shy but I liked that, I don't know, maybe because I'm such a Masochist, that's my little kink. Shy boys always got me off easily. So by the time that Bella and Paul left us together I was sporting a rage on. I quickly covered myself with my hands but I saw that he had already seen it. Some way to make a good first impression. But after that we connected and eventually began dating. Three months and I was ready to commit myself to this guy. I was currently in front of some of the most expensive rings in the world. Money was no object for me but it was for Jacob. He didn't care that I had money; he just cared if I spent a lot of it on him. Right now I didn't care how much I spent; I wanted him to have the best ring possible.

…

Jacob:

He was going to propose, thanks to his sister who couldn't keep her mouth shut I found out from her. I was sitting in Angela's living room, along with Jessica and Seth.

"So, he's proposing then?" Angela asked me. Angela was like the sister I never had and so she could help me out with this. She too found out from Alice that Alec was proposing to her as well a while back.

"Yeah, that's what Alice told me." I said taking a sip of the tea that she prepared.

"After three months? That's quick." Jessica spoke. Jessica was somewhat of a bitch at times but we still loved her and I could tell that she was mad right now. It took Jared exactly two years before he proposed to her.

"I think that they must really be in love." Seth added. Now Seth, he was the youngest in our circle of friends being only 18. He met Sam when he was sixteen, at that time Sam was dating Emily, Seth's older sister and he soon found Seth entertaining at times. At Seth's eighteenth birthday that's when Sam admitted he liked him. That was about four months ago and they were still together.

"Yeah, it's love alright." Angela added.

"So what are you going to say? Better yet how are you gonna act? This is supposed to be a surprise remember?" Jessica asked.

"I have no clue. I was just gonna into this like I had no clue to what was going on."

"So you're going to say yes?" Angela asked me.

"Of course, I love him, and I want to be with him."

"So you're getting married." They spoke at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I laughed.

….

Edward:

I waited for Jacob to come home from his job at the garage. I had the ring all picked out and the night was just perfect. I had a dinner prepared with his favorite dessert and wine. I heard when he came in the door.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Edward, how'd you get in here?"

"Your roommate let me in, I hope that's ok."

"Yeah, it's fine."

"I made dinner."

"Thank you, let me just get cleaned up first."

I watched as he left and went upstairs to get ready. I had the ring hidden inside the wine, an obvious place. He came back down ten minutes later and sat at the seat I pointed out to him. We ate in silence that is until he picked up his wine glass and I noticed that his eyes got bigger. He pulled out the ring and I got into position.

"Jacob Black, I know that I've only known you for three months, but I love you and I feel we have something special. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

He said yes, that was all I needed to hear.


End file.
